


A Promise Kept

by Kathendale



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fix-It, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm shit at writing, M/M, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: The Captain promised a young man something. He intends to keep that promise, even if it means he will perish.





	A Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick of Tom dying but still want it to happen. Here have this fix it/not really fix it fic. Y'all gonna kill me. I'm so sorry.

The war was over, at long last. Jim had lost his arm in the charge on the garrison, along with all of his friends. He had lay helpless on the battle field, watching as Joey ran on. He had watched his lover, Jamie, being taken hostage. He knew he would never see him again.

He vowed to find Joey and Topthorn, even if he died doing so. He had scoured sale after sale of veteran horses, praying to find the two brave soldiers he needed to bring home. 

 

Jim was close to giving up. He was exhausted. His lungs kept getting worse, from where a bullet had grazed them, slowly making it harder to breathe over the years. As he turned to leave, a loud neigh pierced the yard, and he froze.

Jim slowly turned on his heel, to see Joey, bright and alert with ears pricked. "Joey." He gasped out, stumbling towards the horse. He stroked the broad muzzle, and felt him nuzzle into the touch as he nickered softly. "Buddy, where's Topthorn?" He asked softly, resting their foreheads together.

Joey let out an almost pained noise, and Joey understood. The stallion hasn't survived the war. "We will properly honor him, my friend." He said softly. A man came over, shooing him away so that he could prepare Joey for auction. The horse let out a panicked cry, and Jim mad his way to the bidding ring.

****

 "We've got a fine one here, gentlemen! A half thoroughbred who survived the war! Can I get a starting bid? Who's it gonna be?"

 "5 guineas!" Shouted a man with scruff.

 "I've got 5, 5 guineas, so I gotta 6?"

 "10 guineas!" Jim shouted.

The bidding went on for a while, until it finally stopped when Jim bid 50, and the man tipped his hat in resignation.

 "I've got 50 guineas, so I got any other bids? Going once-"

 "100 GUINEAS OF YOUR MONEY! AND YOU SHALL NOT BID AGAINST ME!" An old man shouted, pushing his way to the front. Jim's face fell, his one arm balling into a fist.

 "I've got 100, going once, twice, sold! To the gentleman with the hat." The auctioneer shouted, banging his gavel.

***

 "Please sir, just listen to me." Jim pleaded. " what do ye want, son?" The man asked gruffley. "I promised a young man I'd bring this horse home, and I intend to keep that promise. I have lost everything to the war, my lover, my family, my arm, and very soon now, my life."

The man's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean, you're gonna lose your life?" Jim exhaled with a shudder.

"During the war, we charged a camp. We didn't realize they had machine guns until it was too late. They slaughtered our people, the guns blew my arm clean off. But one also grazed my lungs, and the doctors couldn't figure out how to fix it. So I'm slowly dying from an infection in my lung. This boy is the last thing I have left from before I went to battle, and I promised to bring his horse back. Sir, I beg of you, please let me take his horse back."

The man let out a ragged breath, pulling a fluttering red and white ribbon out of his pocket. "You can have this." Jim felt his heart being crushed, and took it, thanking the man. " And this." He turned back to see the man handing the lead rope to him. "Thank you, thank you sir." The man smiled sadly.

"Just please remember my granddaughter who loved these horses, her name was Emile." He nodded, taking the rope and began the trek to Albert's home.

 

* * *

 

Jim staggered up the small hill, Joey following beside him and offering support of his shoulder. He heard a shout from the field of disbelief. "Joey?" Came a familiar voice. Jim raised his head wearily, a tired smile on his face. " Captain Nicholls... But, why? "

Jim smiled at the young man who was now at least 24, not much younger than Jim's 27. "I made you a promise, Albert. And I have always intended to keep it." He stiffened a bit as the young man hugged him, before slowly returning it with his arm. "Come, let's talk together in the stable." Albert took the halter and lead off of Joey, who followed them loyally.

 ***

 "So, uh, what happened to your arm, Captain Nicholls?" Albert asked, fidgeting nervously. " You can call me Jim, and are you sure you want to know?" Albert nodded jerkily. "What is your view on men being romantically involved?" Albert's cheeks turned pink.

"I'm fine with it, considering I do like men." He said quietly, and Jim nodded.

" It was our first charge on a German camp, and me and my lover, Jamie Stewart, were leading it. I rode Joey, and Jamie rode his brave mount, a large black stallion named Topthorn. Then out of no where, there were gun shots. They gunned them down, God Al. They killed them. My arm got blasted off, and I watched Joey charge on valiantly while I was left, bleeding out on the field. I watched as Jamie surrendered to those crooks, and they took him hostage. I searched for him, never found him. Not a trace. Topthorn died as well, if Joey's reaction was anything to go by."

 Jim became real quiet after that, and Albert gently held his hand as it trembled, striking his fingers over the rough callouses.

"I'm so sorry, Jim. We can create a memorial for them, if you wish." He said softly, and Jim nodded, silent tears falling. "Jim, I have something to admit. I'm in love with you." Albert said softly, and Jim reached out his one arm, caressing he gave gently. "Kiss me?" Jim whispered, as if he were too afraid to say it too loud.

Albert gently wrapped an arm around the older man's waist and brought their lips together in a soft, gentle, intimate kiss. When they pulled away, pink dusted both of their cheeks. They fell asleep together in the barn that night.

****

Over time they created a small memorial together for both Topthorn and all the horses, and for Jamie Stewart. They went to town, and the tribute was erected in the center of town, becoming known as the Topthorn Memorial.

It read  _this memorial is dedicated to the amazing war horse named Topthorn. He fought alongside Captain James Nicholls and his mount Joey, with his rider James Stewart. He fell in battle as well, and his memorial remembers all the equine lives lost to these dark times._

In a much more private place on the farm, they erected Jamie's tribute.  _A tribute to James Charles Stewart. A lover, a major, a rider, a friend. Gone but never forgotten, rest well with Topthorn._

Jim had collapsed next to Albert, sobbing, and Albert had held him, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. They had taken in two orphans, but Jim's health was deteriorating fast. 

"Love, I have something to tell you." Jim said softly, stirring in Albert's arms. "I'm going to die soon, my lungs are failing." Albert felt his heart shatter. " My love, please, stay with me. Remember why you came back?" Jim smiled weakly. "For a promise.

A month later, Jim died in Albert's arms, and Albert buried him next to Joey in the paddock. He rose his children as James and Jimmy Narracott, both were boys. He made sure they never forgot their father.

*******************

Present day

a small family of two men and their single eight year old daughter walked into the ruins of a small farm, towards the paddock. Two small plaques lay next to each other. Albert Narracott, loving father, loving boyfriend. Gone but not forgotten.

Jim Stewart, loving boyfriend, loving father, who kept a promise. A plaque beneath theirs was much more aged, the one of James Stewart, and above all three, a replica statue of Joey and Topthorn was erected. It read Topthorn and Joey, forever protecting the Narracotts.

"We love you, great grandfathers." Isaac Stewart-Narracott whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie I actually made myself start crying writing this.  
> I'm so fucking sorry y'all.


End file.
